Top of the World
by Raputopu
Summary: Semuanya tentang seorang bajak laut yang mati dua kali, Kraken, dan sekumpulan pemain sirkus. Dual Universe. Untuk IHAFest Juli 2013: II013-04. OP: Ferra Rii. EDITED.


**A/N :** Niatnya ini untuk diikutsertakan di IHAFest—eeh—tapi saya yang nyetornya mepet banget trus internetnya sakaratul maut, jadilah fic ini khusus saya buat untuk **Ferra Rii** aka. **Fe** aka. **Owner** aka.** Feromon**, luul. #siramsusucokelat Ini tulisan ngebut. Nulisnya ngesparta banget! Satu jam terakhir ini ngetiknya kayak orang kesurupan, lol. Bagian akhirnya ngecewain banget. Maap, Feromoon! QAQ Ini panjang trus ngebosenin. Maap kalau nggak sesuai keinginan #sujud Nggak sempat ngecek typooo. Ampuni saya kalo alurnya kecepatan. Jangan pecat saya dari warteg, plis QuQ

**Warn : **Saya bahkan nggak yakin sendiri ini romens atau bukan. Ini pertama kalinya bikin romens! AAAA! OOC. Typo. EYD kacau. Deskripsi belepotan. Diksi standar. Dialog garing. Hasil nulis buru-buru. Haiyaa.

.

* * *

.

_Teluk Tortuga, **1977**_

_._

* * *

.

"Ada gurita raksasa!" jerit seorang awak.

Mata Gilbert Beilschmidt melotot tak percaya.

Makhluk itu menjulang setinggi empat meter di hadapannya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing layaknya barisan tombak, dan suaranya meraung ke udara penuh kemarahan, menggetarkan kapal yang mereka kemudikan, menyakiti gendang telinga mereka, menerbangkan layar juga seluruh tong-tong anggur berikut awak kapal lainnya.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kejadian baru terjadi lima detik yang lalu ketika mulai terdengar gemuruh dari dasar lautan.

Tiba-tiba seekor gurita raksasa merangkak dari dasar lautan, dengan kulitnya yang mengeras seperti lapisan karang, dan matanya yang besar dengan pupil penuh amarah, seakan-akan baru menemukan sosok tikus kecil pengganggu jam tidur siangnya. Tubuhnya yang melampaui setengah panjang kapal, merambat melalui dasar kapal, dan mulai menyerang siapa saja yang berdiri di pinggir pagar pembatas.

Belum pernah Gilbert melihat makhluk sebesar dan semengerikan ini seumur hidupnya.

Tidak hingga _pada saat ini_.

Tak pernah ia mengira Kraken sungguh-sungguh ada.

Matanya belum terlepas sedetikpun dari kedatangan monster itu hingga tantakel sebesar batang pohon akasia itu bergoyang, menggeliat di atas kapal bagai cacing kepanasan, meremukkan segala tiang-tiang penyangga layar, juga posko pengamat di lantai dua.

Serbuan air laut menerjang kabin kapal ketika makhluk itu mulai mengamuk di luar kendali.

Gilbert menurunkan topi lebarnya untuk menghindari serangan air laut yang muncul tiba-tiba dari langit. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya serendah lantai kapal yang mulai basah, meratakan dadanya dengan permukaan datar, berbaring telungkup dengan dua tangan melindungi kepala.

Dalam seketika tubuhnya langsung digempur oleh bergalon-galon air dari angkasa, yang menghantam punggung dan kedua kakinya bagai serbuan meteroit _liquid_, membuatnya langsung basah kuyup dalam hitungan detik.

Teriakan dan seru-seruan para awak kapal yang saling memaki satu sama lain untuk menurunkan layar dan mengambil persenjataan di dek langsung terdengar.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, ingin melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang masih terlihat samar-samar.

Suasana mulai caruk-maruk, semua orang berlarian tak tentu arah, semua orang panik luar biasa, semua orang berusaha menyelamatkan awak kapal lain, tidak ada waktu untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Keselamatan universal adalah yang terpenting. Bahu membahu satu sama lain, mereka berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk menyerang raksasa laut itu, minimal untuk mengancamnya untuk menjauhi bagian luar kapal, atau dibunuh saja sekalian biar tidak datang lagi.

Mata Gilbert berpendar penuh ketersimaan kala melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sepuluh orang yang biasa ia pekerjakan untuk mengepel kabin kapal, kini saling bergotong-royong untuk memanggul patahan tiang raksasa yang semula berfungsi sebagai penyangga layar tersebut,. Mereka berteriak penuh semangat membara, sama sekali tidak menyerah, tidak ada rasa takut di mata mereka. Gilbert terpana. Ia baru paham jika tiang itu akan dijadikan tombak untuk menyerang si raksasa.

"_Gilbert! Gilbert!_"

Telinganya terasa berdenging, lantainya bergetar karena derap langkah kaki seseorang.

Kemudian Gilbert merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, menariknya paksa tanpa seizinnya, membantu tubuh itu untuk bangkit dan berdiri susah payah. Gilbert mencoba berdiri sambil menumpukan tangannya pada pundak seseorang yang barusan menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih, Francis. Di mana Antonio?" terdengar kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya.

"Terakhir aku berpapasan dengannya dia berlari terburu-buru ke dek kapal, kelihatannya akan mengambil sesuatu." kata Francis, susah payah mengangkat tubuh Gilbert. Ditatapnya amukan makhluk dasar laut yang mulai menyerang pagar pembatas. Dengan tentakelnya yang Francis perkirakan terdiri dari dua ratus tenaga kuda itu, kayu-kayu yang berderet menjadi penghalang diremukkan dalam sekali remasan. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak kayu jati yang ringsek. Beberapa patahan terlontar ke dalam kapal, beberapa potongan besar terjun bebas ke permukaan air. Para awak sedikit mundur ketakutan. Namun, belum ada ketakutan di mata mereka.

"Kita tinggalkan kapal ini?" tanya Francis. Ia yakin tidak ada cara lain yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan makhluk itu. Dia sudah pernah mendengar puluhan, bahkan ratusan, kisah-kisah kapal besar yang diserang Kraken, entah kapal itu dipersenjatai meriam, para awak kapal yang terlatih, bahkan kapten berdarah dingin sekalipun. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang memang sengaja berpetualang ke lautan untuk menaklukan 'peliharaan Dewa' itu. Pertumpahan darah adalah genderang perang yang kian menyulut semangat. Namun, Francis selalu menolak untuk mendengar akhir kisah itu, karena dia sudah tahu isi bab terakhirnya yang menyedihkan. Semuanya paragraf penutup selalu sama. Mereka kalah.

Dan, sungguh, Francis tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada kapal mereka, baik para awak maupun kedua sahabatnya. Karena Francis tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya jika melihat semua orang-orang terdekatnya mati satu persatu.

Gilbert mendengus sinis, disusul tawa meremehkan. "Ada apa denganmu, Francis? Kau takut? Ini bukan Francis yang kukenal…" Gilbert menarik tangannya dari pundak Francis yang semula memapahnya. "Kau tidak _keren _sama sekali kalau begini, bung. Mana darah pembunuh milikmu?" Gilbert terkekeh. "Apa semuanya tertelan dalam raungan Kraken? Kalau begitu aku akan membunuh makhluk itu untuk mengembalikan Francis yang aku kenal."

Mata Francis melotot. "Hei! Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan itu! Ini masalah serius! Kita bisa terbunuh!" Dilihatnya Gilbert sama sekali tak mengacuhkan dirinya. Iris membara milik Gilbert masih tertuju pada gurita raksasa tersebut, yang mulai mengayunkan tentakelnya, menyerang awak-awak kapal di dekatnya dan memporakporandakan seisi kapal.

"Maka dari itu kita harus membunuh makhuk ini terlebih dahulu."

Suara Antonio yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang membuat Francis menoleh, lalu mendapati pemuda Spanyol itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan mimik serius, menggenggam lima bedil berdebu dan sebuah pedang tanpa sarung. Francis menatap peralatan itu sesaat. Objek yang berada di hadapannya seketika membawa ingatan Francis kembali ke lima tahun lalu, pada masa-masa kejayaan emas mereka. Ketika mereka _masih _menjadi penguasa lautan dan membuat kapten kapal lain tunduk pada mereka tanpa bantahan. Ketika mereka _masih_ menjadi trio bajak laut paling disegani di seluruh samudera dan bisa mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa penolakan. Ketika mereka _masih _terlampau cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan apapun yang berani menghalangi jalan mereka tanpa merasakan pedihnya kekalahan.

Itulah mereka, _lima tahun lalu._

"H-hei! Apa maksudmu?" Mata Francis melotot. Jangan bilang jika Antonio akan mengajak mereka kembali ke kebiasaan pada lima tahun lalu! Kalau memang benar demikian, berarti Antonio sudah gila! Kejadian masa lalu tidak bisa disamakan dengan sekarang! Dulu lawan mereka masih manusia dan bandit-bandit bodoh. Sekarang ini situasinya berbeda dan jauh lebih rumit. Kraken bukan sekedar hewan. Kraken adalah monster! Utusan dari langit! Ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati. "Buka matamu, Antonio! Sadarilah situasinya sekarang!"

"Aku sangat _sangat _sadar akan situasi saat ini, Francis." kata Antonio dengan suara dalam. Matanya menatap tajam ke dalam lautan iris biru Francis. Amat kentara dari raut wajahnya bila ia sedang meredam emosi yang nyaris membludak jika tidak ia kendalikan. Dan semua campuran emosi itu kini melebur menjadi perpaduan antara rasa berani sekaligus ketakutan pada saat bersamaan. "Bila kita tinggalkan kapal ini sekarang, besar kemungkinan dia akan mengejar dan meremukkan sekoci kecil kita dalam sekali remasan. Kita tidak akan punya kesempatan bahkan untuk mengangkat senjata. Dan bila kita masih bertahan di kapal besar ini, masih ada waktu bagi kita untuk melawan."

"Tidak ada orang yang mau mati cepat di tangan makhluk lain, Antonio. Maksudku, _tentakel makhluk lain." _bantah Francis, masih tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Mengabaikan argumen kecil dari kedua sahabatnya, Gilbert justru mendapati pemandangan mengerikan berupa serangan para awak kapal yang terus-terusan berusaha menombak mulut makhluk itu, yang Gilbert gambarkan menyerupai pipa raksasa dengan kerongkongan yang terus berkontraksi, lendir-lendir yang bau dan berceceran di dalamnya, juga gigi-gigi hiu yang berlapis-lapis mengitari sekeliling saluran cerna raksasa itu. Terus bergerak seakan ingin menelan siapa saja yang berada di depan mulutnya.

"SERAAAANG!"

Tombak dari tiang penyangga layar dengan ujung runcing itu sekali lagi diterjangkan ke arah mulut si monster yang tengah menganga lebar. Dengan dorongan moral dari seorang awak, tombak raksasa itu dihunuskan ke arah kerongkongan si makhluk.

Mendapati suatu substansi asing yang masuk ke mulutnya, monster itu mengamuk luar biasa, tidak terima jika materi yang kini menjejeli mulutnya bukanlah makhluk hidup yang bisa dimakan. Tentakelnya bergoyang liar di angkasa, kemudian menerjang lantai kapal, meremukkan permukaan kayu porselen itu, melilit apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya, meremukkannya penuh amarah.

Para awak kapal berlari ketakutan, namun amarah sang monster tak bisa dikalahkan.

Tentakel itu melewati dasar kapal dan merambat hingga ke sisi kapal sebelahnya, melilit kapal bagai ular yang sedang melilit mangsa hingga mati. Otot-otot kokoh miliknya meremukkan sisi luar kapal dan membuatnya hancur berantakan bagai ranting rapuh seketika.

Beberapa awak kapal yang tidak sempat berlari menjadi bulan-bulanan si Kraken.

Gilbert melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana awak kapalnya yang satu itu diliit dan diangkat ke udara, melilitnya begitu kuat hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak tulang yang patah dengan cara mengerikan. Teriakannya merobek semesta, tidak terima bila kematiannya harus berada dalam naskah Kraken, dia berusaha memberontak.

Namun, tentakel itu bergerak ke arah mulutnya yang terus bergerak kelaparan. Tubuh ringkihnya dimasukkan ke dalam mulut mengerikan yang terus menganga. Orang itu sadar akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk setelah ini. Terlebih ketika melihat lendir-lendir dan sebuah lubang gelap hitam yang bersisik, bergemuruh dan berkontraksi, mulut Kraken yang kelaparan.

Sebelum dia sempat berteriak minta tolong, tentakel itu bergerak bagai tangan yang hendak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut. Jeritannya terpotong di udara, tubuhnya sudah terlempar ke dalam kerongkongan sang gurita raksasa, menghilang dalam pusaran hitam saluran pencernaan sang makhluk dan keheningan yang mendenging seketika menyelimuti seluruh penghuni dek kapal.

Orang itu menjadi santapan pertama Kraken.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa melawan.

Inilah akhir dari kisah perjalanan bajak laut Gilbert Beilschmidt beserta awaknya.

.

.

.

Tapi, kemudian, Gilbert mengambil dua buah senapan dari tangan Antonio, dan berlari ke arah makhluk itu diiringi teriakan marah, sebuah luapan emosi yang meledak tak terbendung lagi. Berlari ke arah mulut sang Kraken yang terus bergoyang kelaparan, menerjang mulut berdiameter dua meter itu dengan raungan penuh kemurkaan, bersumpah demi Tuhan dan Dewa Neptunus, dia akan mengalahkan makhluk bajingan ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

**Top of the World** © Raputopu

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

Prompt : Dual Universe. Menceritakan tentang dua dunia dalam satu cerita © Ferra Rii (OP)

Pair : PrussiaBelarus

Enjoy the ambiguness!

* * *

.

"_Umur sepuluh tahun, di saat Gilbert kecil masih menjadi seorang raja jalanan mini, dia senang sekali berpetualang dan menjelajahi bentang alam di sekitarnya, bersama pedang kayunya yang rapuh dan topi kertas buatan tangannya dari sobekan buku sekolah._

_Bersama kedua sahabat setianya, akan ada satu tempat yang menjadi destinasi utama ketiga anak kecil itu selama perjalanan panjang penuh adrenalin tersebut, sebuah tempat yang sudah menarik hati kecil Gilbert dan membawanya menuju jenjang 'jatuh cinta pada karya alam', yaitu muara._

_Bukan rahasia lagi jika Gilbert bercita-cita menjadi bajak laut. Bukan tergolong cita-cita yang mulia, sebenarnya, bahkan termasuk kriminal. Tapi di sanalah Gilbert yakin akan menambatkan sisa-sisa hidupnya, bersama kapal, awak, dan samudera. Berpetualang ke benua-benua tak terjamah dan pulau-pulau yang eksotik._

_Pada saat itu Gilbert berdiri di tepi sungai, masih dengan pedang kayu dan topi kertas miliknya. Namun, kali ini ada tambahan sehelai kain panjang yang berkibar di punggungnya, berwarna merah tua, warna favoritnya, yang kian menambah kesan kemegahan untuk diri Gilbert walau hanya sebatas khayalan._

_Dia percaya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bajak laut._

"_Gilbert, jangan terlalu dekat dengan muara. Arusnya sedang deras."_

_Antonio, sahabat kecil Gilbert, yang kulitnya kecokelatan seperti terbakar sinar mentari dan rambutnya ikal bergelombang bak tarian ombak, berteriak dari kejauhan. Matanya yang kemilau hijau seumpama kristal zamrud mengintip dari balik pohon akasia besar dan memandang Gilbert harap-harap cemas._

"_Apa maksudmu, Antonio? Bila tidak sedekat ini, aku tidak bisa dekat dengan air." sahut Gilbert, balas berteriak. Tidak ada ketakutan di wajah polosnya._

"_Gilbert! Ini sudah malam! Para orang tua menyuruh kita pulang!" Kini Gilbert dapat melihat sosok lain mendekat, berlari kecil dan membuat rambut emas ikalnya yang tergerai hingga bahu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama gerakannya. "Jika kita tidak pulang sekarang, kita akan tidur di bawah pohon kelapa lagi nanti malam."_

_Gilbert mengumpat. Sadar benar bukan cuma Francis yang takut dengan ancaman itu. "Iya, iya. Baik aku ke sana." Akhirnya mengalah, Gilbert memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi muara._

_Dan tepat pada saat itulah, kakinya tak sengaja menapak pada sebuah batu yang berlumut, kaki telanjangnya yang basah bergesekkan dengan permukaan hijau yang lembab. Tidak ada pegangan yang bisa diraih. Sebuah magnet dari dasar muara menariknya begitu dahsyat._

"_Gilbeeert!"_

_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Gilbert tak sempat berteriak._

_Yang ia sadari kakinya tak menapak apa-apa lagi dan tubuhnya terjun bebas ke dasar muara, lalu dihantam serbuan air yang sangat deras._

_._

_._

_Nyaman…_

_._

_._

_Bagai kembali ke rahim ibu._

.

Mata Gilbert terbuka.

_Uh?_

Sepersekian detik pertama, Gilbert tersadar tubuhnya berbaring telentang di bentangan ladang pasir putih yang luas.

_Ada apa ini?_

Beberapa mili detik kemudian, Gilbert tersadar langit di atasnya bergerak begitu cepat, awan saling berkejar-kejaran, seakan bumi sedang berotasi dalam kecepatan penuh. Langitnya jingga kemerahan, seperti cakrawala senja yang tenteram. Bagai kanvas lukisan raksasa yang ditarik seorang raksasa. Ini jelas-jelas bukan tempat yang berada di belahan bumi manapun. Tempat ini terlampau sangat asing, namun sekaligus membuatnya mudah beradaptasi dalam hitungan detik.

Apa dia sudah mati?

Apa ini surga?

"Huh?"

Tiga detik kemudian, Gilbert tersadar tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

_Oh._

Bukan tubuhnya yang tak bisa digerakkan, tetapi dirinya yang terlalu malas bergerak barang satu sentipun karena mengalami kelelahan luar biasa. Entah mengapa mendadak dirinya merasa tidak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk bangun dan mencari tahu sedang berada di mana dirinya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah satu hal sederhana, yang menjadi suatu landasan kuat mengapa sebaiknya dia berbaring saja di sini dalam jangka waktu lama.

Dia merasa sangat lelah…

Tidak peduli lagi di mana dirinya sekarang, entah surga, entah neraka, entah planet lain, galaksi lain, kehidupan yang lain, waktu yang lain.

Persetan di belahan dunia manapun, Gilbert tak mau ambil pusing lagi, mungkin untuk kali ini tidur sejenak adalah yang paling benar...

... untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

_Kabarnya, setiap pelaut yang mati di lautan, akan terlahir kembali di suatu tempat yang tidak tercetak pada peta manapun di dunia ini. Sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh namun begitu mudah dijangkau dalam sekali gapai. Tiada ujung, tiada awal, dan tiada akhir. Luasnya tak terhingga bagai alam semesta, jauh lebih luas dari supernova. Di sana tidak ada kejahatan, tidak ada intimidasi, tidak ada peperangan. Sangat damai._

_Sebutlah tempat itu Loker Davy Jones. _

.

.

.

Telinga Gilbert terusik oleh bunyi-bunyian samar.

Bunyi akordeon dari kejauhan dengan nada-nada minor mengiang-ngiang di telinganya, seolah menyusup ke gendang telinga dan menari-nari liar di dalamnya. Bunyinya terasa dekat, sekaligus jauh. Terdengar jauh, namun Gilbert dapat merasakan suara-suara itu memenuhi otaknya. Semakin Gilbert berusaha menjauhkan bunyi-bunyian itu dari pikirannya semakin dahsyat suara itu merusak saraf.

Kerutan tak nyaman mengiris kening.

Belum hilang bunyi akordeon laknat itu, sekarang menyusul bunyi tabuhan perkusi dan drum.

Iramanya rancak dan ceria, berpadu serasi dengan melodi _allegro _dari akordeon, ketukannya menyenangkan, membentuk suatu harmonisasi musik yang ramai seperti musik anak-anak.

Mata Gilbert membuka sedikit.

Justru di saat membuka mata seperti ini, Gilbert jadi bisa mendengar suara-suara itu kian jelas. Gilbert terbengong sesaat. Kedengaran seperti sebuah orkestra jalanan yang terasa bermain tepat di sebelah kupingnya.

Kini bunyi lantunan ukulele dan terompat yang bersahut-sahutan terdengar jelas dan semakin dekat.

_Ah… melodi sirkus._

Bunyinya kian dekat.

Musiknya perlahan-lahan berhenti.

Sebelum Gilbert sempat menoleh untuk mencari tahu, tiba-tiba sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya dari sinar matahari.

Seperti sebuah kepala yang menyembul dengan wajah penasaran, dengan rambut merah muda yang mencuat dan mata ekspresif dengan maskara tebal, juga lipstik biru _donker _yang menyala. Agak kabur karena membelakangi sinar matahari. Tidak jelas jenis kelaminnya apakah pria atau wanita.

_Badut dari mana ini?_

"Eh, anda manusia?"

_Ternyata dia badut yang bisa berbicara…_

"Teman-teman! Coba kemari!"

Dalam sepersekian detik, tubuh terbaring Gilbert sudah dikeremuni oleh berlusin-lusin kepala manusia yang mengelilinginya dan menutupi keseluruhan sinar matahari di depan wajahnya.

Gilbert melongo antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Dandanan teman-teman badut barusan ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang yang tadi.

"Eh, tampaknya dia tidak bisa bangun," kata si bocah berkacamata besar dengan dedaunan _maple _yang bertebaran di atas kepalanya. Entah pandangan Gilbert yang mulai mengabur atau karena fatamorgana yang ia alami barusan, sosok bocah itu terlihat samar-samar.

"Apa dia bisa berbicara?" kini giliran seorang pemuda dengan wajah merengut dan dua ekor ulat bulu yang bertengger di atas matanya yang berbicara. Belakangan Gilbert sadar bahwa itu adalah alis. Dandanannya terlihat seperti bangsawan zaman dulu dengan topi tinggi dan kacamata bulat di mata kiri, juga sebuah jubah panjang dengan potongan kerah hingga rahang. Di sekelilingnya terlihat beberapa makhluk warna-warni yang mungil berterbangan mengelilingi pundaknya dan mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian senandung aneh.

"Dia masih hidup, _aru_?" seorang pria berwajah oriental dengan rambut tergerai seperti wanita menyerobot, di belakangnya seekor panda setinggi dua meter dengan bulu merah tua mengintip di balik punggung si pria cantik dengan mata _heterochrome_-nya.

"Apa kita makan saja, _da_?"

_Hah?_

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita bawa saja dia ikut serta. Angkat dia ke dalam kerengkeng." Seorang wanita berambut platinum yang tergerai dan mengkilat dengan mahkota perak tinggi dan baju lolita berwarna hitam, berkata sinis sambil menunjuk wajah Gilbert dengan belatinya. "Kita lihat apakah dia bisa berguna beberapa hari ke depan."

Orang-orang aneh ini mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya setuju dengan perkataan wanita itu.

Gilbert mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

_Ini dia yang sudah gila atau orang-orang ini yang sedang berusaha membuatnya gila?_

.

.

.

Gilbert perkirakan, karnaval ini sepanjang 20 meter dan isinya adalah orang-orang berpakaian aneh dengan tarian-tarian yang jauh lebih aneh lagi. Tarian hujan, tarian Salsa, tarian meniup seruling.

Padahal mereka berjalan di sepanjang ladang pasir putih yang luas dan jelas-jelas tidak ada yang menonton. Tetapi mereka terlihat sangat menikmati perjalanan ini dan bertingkah seolah-olah tengah memberi persembahan yang spektakuler lewat gelagat hiperaktif mereka pada penonton tak kasat mata. Gilbert ada di dalam barisan itu. Ditempatkan pada lini tengah, dikelilingi pria-pria berpenampilan eksentrik.

Di dalam kandang.

"He-hei, bisa lepaskan aku dari sini?"

Gilbert memegang tiang-tiang jeruji sambil memandangi pria tinggi besar dengan tembakau yang terselip di bibirnya.

Pria itu melirik lewat sudut mata elangnya. Mendecih.

Awalnya, jujur, Gilbert ogah menegur pria itu, di samping fakta bahwa gestur wajah itu jelas-jelas cuek dan menyebalkan, kemungkinan permintaannya akan ditolak jelas sangat besar. Dan seekor kelinci Paskah raksasa setinggi dua meter dengan bulu-bulu berwarna merah-putih-biru yang tercetak horizontal, yang diikat dengan lilitan rantai yang berujung pada tangan pria itu, seolah-olah kelinci abnormal itu tengah diajak jalan-jalan, jelas membuat Gilbert harus berpikir dua kali, menimang-nimang apakah pria ini sejenis manusia normal atau tidak.

"Ssst. Sebentar lagi musiknya akan dimulai."

Seorang pria dengan postur tegap dengan dandanan _herlequin _dan seruling di tangan kanannya menegur Gilbert. Penampilannya seperti pemain terompet penyambut kedatangan raja-raja di abad pertengahan dengan baju yang terlalu pas dan dihiasi warna-warna cerah yang bergaris-garis. Layaknya Joker yang Gilbert kenal di kartu remi. Sosok yang dikatakan mirip dengan kepribadianya.

Dia nyengir dan mulai meniup seruling.

"Musik... apa?" Gilbert terbingung-bingung.

Gilbert tersentak kaget karena musiknya dimainkan secara tiba-tiba. Melodi yang Gilbert kenal dan menjadi penyebab utama pengusik tidurnya tadi sontak kembali berkumandang di udara. Di tengah-tengah padang pasir dan mungkin menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara paling membahana di daerah ini.

Sebuah musik sirkus yang rancah dan ramai. Musiknya mulai mengiringi perjalanan barisan kelompok kecil itu.

Dengan berpakaian bajak laut di tengah-tengah lautan manusia berdandanan nyentrik seperti ini Gilbert merasa jadi sama anehnya dengan mereka.

Gilbert mendengus bosan, berharap bisa cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat ini.

"Dari mana asalmu?"

Gilbert menoleh dan mendapati wanita berambut platinum yang sejak tadi berjalan di dekat kandangnya mulai mengajak berbicara.

Kali ini nada bicaranya jauh lebih ramah dan bersahabat ketimbang yang tadi. Tapi tetap saja Gilbert tak bisa memprediksikan sikapnya yang kemungkinan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, terlebih dengan belati yang sejak tadi tergenggam mantap di tangan kanannya itu.

Gilbert menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat dari mana asalku dan bagaimana aku bisa tersesat ke tempat ini..." menghela napas berat. Mendadak ia merasa segala sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum ini menjadi sangat samar-samar dan ia tak memiliki memori apapun mengenai hal itu.

Wanita itu terkekeh. Dia memainkan ujung-ujung belatinya di deretan besi yang berjajar vertikal dan menimbulkan bunyi sayatan antar materi keras yang menyayat telinga. "Santai sajalah, Tuan Bajak Laut. Kau akan mengetahui tempat apa ini dan bagaimana caranya hingga kau bisa terlempar ke wilayah ini. Kusarankan, nikmati saja apa yang ada sekarang di sekelilingmu. Sehingga kau tidak terlalu terkejut menerima kenyataan pahit setelahnya."

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Gilbert bertanya spontan dengan nada lirih.

Wanita itu tersenyum, memberikan kehangatan sesaat di hati gundah Gilbert.

"Namaku Natalia, Tuan Bajak Laut. Dan aku memiliki pertanyaan yang sama denganmu semenjak aku terbangun di tempat ini dan kehilangan ingatan tentang masa laluku."

.

.

Yang Gilbert sadari setelah itu adalah, kelompok sirkus ini ternyata memiliki tempat tujuan.

Gilbert yang awalnya mengira kelompok orang-orang aneh ini hanya berjalan tak tentu arah untuk menghibur diri dari kegilaan tempat ini ternyata sudah menentukan destinasi yang jelas dan bukan hanya sekedar jalan-jalan tidak jelas.

Jawabannya ada pada oasis di tengah padang gurun tanpa ujung ini.

Gilbert dapat melihat pohon-pohon palem raksasa setinggi lima belas meter dan semak-semak setinggi pria dewasa itu menjadi satu-satunya daya tarik paling mencolok di tengah-tengah tempat terkutuk ini. Dengan wilayah yang Gilbert perkirakan seluas lima puluh meter persegi itu rasanya sudah cukup untuk menjadi tempat beristirahat yang pas. Setidaknya mereka disuguhkan pemandangan lain selain pasir putih yang tersaji sepanjang mata memandang.

Parade sirkus ini berjalan ke arah oasis itu penuh derai tawa.

Tidak ada kelelahan di wajah-wajah mereka.

Yang ada hanya keinginan untuk bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman di sekitar dan kaki mereka berjalan lurus ke arah tempat hijau tersebut.

"Di sanalah tujuan kami yang sesungguhnya, Tuan Bajak Laut. Kau akan menemukan keceriaan sesungguhnya di sana." kata Natalia.

"Oh, sungguh?" kata Gilbert tak yakin. "Apa di sana ada wanita?"

"Umm, tidak."

Gilbert mendesah kecewa.

"Bir?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Arena gulat?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi kurasa tidak."

Gilbert berjengit seperti orang jijik. "Kalau begitu makanan pasti ada, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Argh! Tempat apa itu? Jelek! Membosankan! Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya! Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan kembali keceriaanku yang berharga?" Gilbert mengerang frustasi.

Natalia akhirnya mendengus, orang mana yang tidak kesal jika sambutan hangat dibalas kalimat menjengkelkan seperti itu.

"Jika kau tak berhenti memperlihatkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu, aku tak akan segan-segan menusukkan belatiku ke hidungmu, Tuan Bajak Laut."

Gilbert tercengang. Terkejut karena wanita ini pada akhirnya marah.

"Kau mengancamku? Oh. Manis sekali."

"Itu bukan ancaman sama sekali." cibir Natalia sinis. "Tapi jika kau menganggap itu adalah suatu ancaman, terpaksa harus kukatakan mentalmu lemah sekali, Tuan Bajak Laut."

Gilbert tertawa geli.

"Oh. Dan kau langsung marah hanya karena aku berkata seperti barusan? Lucu sekali, gadis kecil. Ah, terpaksa harus kukatakan bahwa kau adalah tipe wanita tempramen dan mudah naik darah." Gilbert mengendurkan otot-otot punggungnya yang kaku. "Dan asal tahu saja, aku tidak suka pada wanita seperti itu. Selain merepotkan, juga menyebalkan, tahu."

Natalia mendengus tak senang. "Sadarilah posisimu sekarang, bajak laut sialan. Kau" jemari dengan kain sutera yang membungkus punggung tangannya itu menunjuk wajah Gilbert lewat sela-sela jeruji, "di dalam kandang dan hidupmu ada di tanganku. Berbicaralah sesukamu dan aku akan membuangmu di sini sewaktu-waktu." Natalia melipat tangan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Siapa yang anak kecil sekarang?"

Namun Gilbert terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kalimat sarat ancaman itu. Dia terkekeh. Malah merasa lucu dengan perkataan sang wanita lolita yang kini mulai naik pitam. "Bila kalimat sarkastik itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik, silahkan saja lempari aku dengan kalimat ancaman lain. Aku tidak akan goyah." sahutnya santai, mengangkat kedua tangannya, gestur terbuka pada opini.

Natalia berdecak sembari mendesis sinis. "Hebat juga nyalimu, Tuan Bajak Laut. Dan entah harus kau atau aku yang bersyukur karena akhirnya kau mengeluarkan sifat aslimu. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu canggung lagi jika berbicara padamu karena sudah kelihatan jelas jika watakmu tidak suka dengan pembicaraan basa-basi."

"Gadis pintar. Dan bila itu suatu pujian, aku ucapkan terima kasih, Nat. Oh! Dan setelah ini, tolong jangan panggil aku 'Tuan Bajak Laut' lagi. Panggil saja aku Gilbert."

.

.

.

Satu fakta mengejutkan yang lagi-lagi membuat rahang Gilbert nyaris jatuh ke tanah adalah, ruang di dalam oasis ini jauh lebih luas dari perkiraannya. Bahkan jauh lebih besar ketimbang penampilannya dari luar. Bila dihitung-hitung, mungkin sekitar empat kali lipat dari luas yang seharusnya.

Sorot penuh kekaguman bahkan belum lepas dari wajahnya terhitung semenjak ia tiba ke tempat ini untuk pertama kali.

Gilbert melihat, di dalamnya ada sebuah area luas tempat para pemain sirkus ini mulai memperlihatkan atraksi mereka di antara pohon-pohon yang menjulang dan akar-akar yang menggantung.

Beruntung kali ini Gilbert sudah dibebaskan dari kandang dan dirinya tidak harus menghibur diri dengan siulan lagi.

Kini, ia duduk di atas sebuah batu dan memerhatikan gelagat unik orang-orang tersebut.

Si pria berpakaian Joker bergelantungan di atas akar gantung dengan kedua kakinya, berayun-ayun ke depan dan ke belakang, mengumandangkan tawa, sambil menggamit tangan pria berpakaian bangsawan dengan kedua tangannya lalu melepaskan tubuh itu ke udara. Mata Gilbert tak berkedip kala pria bangsawan itu kemudian melambung tinggi bebas ke udara, lalu ditangkap kakinya oleh seorang badut lain dengan gender membingungkan yang turut berayun di atas akar gantung lain.

_Jadi inikah yang mereka lakukan setiap hari? Bermain-main?_

Hewan-hewan raksasa dengan warna bulu aneh yang tadi dilihat Gilbert, kini tengah diikat pada sebuah pohon tinggi dan diberi makan oleh masing-masing pemiliknya. Seperti panda berbulu merah muda yang kini diberi makan oleh sang pemilik berwajah oriental dengan penuh cinta. Ataupun kelinci Paskah raksasa berwarna bendera Belanda yang kini tengah digaruk-garuk lehernya oleh sang majikan.

Selain itu, orang-orang berpenampilan mencolok lainnya seperti pria berkacamata besar dengan taburan daun _maple _di atas kepalanya juga seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan senyuman polos yang dikelilingi asap gelap di sekeliling kepalanya, kini tengah berakrobat dengan pria bertubuh besar di bawah dan si pria _maple _yang menjadi objek yang dilempar-lemparkan ke udara.

Mereka saling menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan berbahaya lainnya yang Gilbert sendiri tak yakin bisa melakukan semua hal itu atau tidak.

Kini tinggal dirinya yang duduk sendirian di atas batu dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Dan satu hal yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya semenjak ia terbangun di tempat ini adalah—

—ini dimana?

Ekor mata Gilbert menangkap pemandangan unik yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Pemandangan seorang Natalia yang men-_juggling _lima belatinya di udara.

Dilihatnya wanita itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan tajamnya belati-belati itu. Bahkan melemparkannya sangat tinggi kemudian menangkapnya lagi dengan rinai tawa. Padahal jika diperhatikan dari kecepatannya, benda tajam itu bisa menyayat putus jarinya dalam sekali sabetan. Hal itu justru mengundang senyum di wajah sang bajak laut. Mengingatkan Gilbert pada dirinya sendiri yang cenderung menyukai hal-hal berbahaya. Gilbert terpana sesaat.

Ah, tetapi, ada satu hal yang harus Gilbert tanyakan padanya.

"Nat."

"Ya?" Gadis itu menoleh. Ia melemparkan dua pisaunya ke batang pohon dan membiarkannya menancap di sana. Penutup aksinya.

"Kau tahu tempat apa ini?"

Gadis itu menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi di sini menyenangkan dan orang-orang di sini semuanya baik padaku."

"Tidak padaku..."

"Kau tahu, semua orang yang berada di sini juga mengalami kejadian yang sama denganmu. Mereka terbangun lalu tidak ingat apa-apa seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Sebagian besar dari mereka dapat mengingat kembali memori masa lalu, seperti si pria besar yang selalu tersenyum dan pria berpakaian bangsawan itu. Si lelaki Joker dan pria dengan kelinci besar itu juga mendapatkan kembali ingatan mereka." Natalia menunjuk mereka dengan ujung pisau.

"Sungguh? Memori mana yang mereka ingat?"

"Memori masa lalu seperti bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebelum tiba ke tempat ini dan bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di sini…"

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya hingga mereka bisa berakhir di sini?"

"Aku yakin ini bukan cerita yang menyenangkan untukmu… Gil. Tapi, satu hal yang aku ketahui mengenai masa lalu orang-orang itu. Mereka dulunya adalah seorang bajak laut…"

"Bajak laut?" Gilbert memandangi dandanannya sendiri. "Bajak laut sepertiku?" Beruntung Gilbert masih bisa mengingat sisa-sisa ingatannya. Oh, ralat. Beruntung baju bajak laut ini masih melekat pada tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menerka.

Natalia mengangguk. Dia sudah menghentikan aksi lempar-tangkap pisaunya. Kini ia saling mengasah sisi tajam pisau satu sama lain. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Berarti kau juga dulunya seorang bajak laut, Nat?"

"Aku?" Natalia menggeleng disertai tawa. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu… Hm, tepatnya, aku _belum_ tahu."

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Natalia juga tidak punya ingatan masa lalu sepertinya, Gilbert beralih pada pertanyaan sakral yang jauh lebih penting.

"Lalu, bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di sini?"

"Maaf, Gilbert. Kurasa... kurasa kau tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini." Natalia berkata ragu-ragu. Sorot kekhawatiran terpampang jelas lewat matanya.

"Kenapa? Katakan saja. Seburuk apa hingga itu bisa berdampak padaku?" Gilbert bertanya meremehkan.

"Mereka semuanya sudah mati, Gilbert. Mereka sempat menghadapi kematian sebelum berakhir di sini. Dan sepertinya... hal itu juga terjadi padamu."

.

.

.

Menerima kenyataan bahwa Gilbert _sudah mati _membuat hati albino itu mencelos. Dan dia sedikit mengutuk Natalia yang menyampaikannya begitu cepat dan membuat Gilbert kian terpuruk dibuatnya. Secara tidak langsung, Natalia memang berusaha menyampaikan pesan ini secara halus dan terselubung agar Gilbert bisa menerka sendiri ujungnya. Tapi orang manapun di dunia yang diberi kabar tersurat seperti itu jelas bisa menebak maksudnya, kan!

Terimakasih lagi pada Natalia yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dengan mengatakan jika semua bajak laut yang mati di lautan akan berakhir di tempat ini, membuat Gilbert kian syok dibuatnya.

"... jadi semua orang yang kau lihat di sini dulunya adalah bajak laut, Gil." ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sama seperti dirimu. Ya, tapi seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, mereka sudah mati."

Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Cukup, Nat. Perkataanmu tidak membuat segalanya kian baik."

Natalia tidak membalas lagi perkataan Gilbert. Dia ingin membiarkan pria itu sibuk sendiri dengan dirinya, dengan segala umpatan dan makian yang ia lontarkan sambil menjambaki rambut peraknya frustasi. Natalia memakluminya. Gelagat Gilbert seperti orang-orang yang biasa ditemuinya ketika mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan itu. Murka. Kesal. Tidak terima. Reaksi Gilbert adalah reaksi normal.

"Bagaimana cara orang-orang itu mengetahui masa lalu mereka? Apa ingatan itu muncul sendiri?"

Natalia menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi di sini ada tempat dimana kau bisa melihat masa lalumu."

Gilbert sontak menengadahkan wajahnya. Keceriaan kontan meliputi wajah itu. "Di mana tempat itu? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku sejak tadi?" Gilbert buru-buru bangkit berdiri dengan wajah sumringah. "Bawa aku ke sana sekarang!"

.

.

.

Natalia mengajak Gilbert ke suatu tempat.

Mereka menjauh dari kerumunan sirkus secara diam-diam, memasuki barisan pepohonan yang padat, dan menghilang di balik kegelapannya. Kedua orang itu menyelinap di balik batang-batang pohon raksasa dan terhalangi oleh dedaunan lebat di atas kepala.

Natalia terus menarik tangannya, sementara Gilbert hanya membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik ke mana-mana. Ia tidak memprotes. Lebih baik begini saja. Sebrengsek-brengseknya Gilbert sebagai seorang bajak laut—seperti yang Natalia katakan—dia tetap tidak boleh melawan wanita. Apalagi wanita bertubuh mungil dengan kekuatan titan seperti ini. Sungguh. Dan kemampuan Natalia memainkan belati di jemari lentiknya adalah satu hal yang patut diwaspadai.

"Jika kita pergi ke tempat itu apakah aku bisa melihat masa laluku?"

"Mungkin." sahut Natalia tanpa berpaling. Dia berlari-lari kecil sambil terus menarik Gilbert melewati baris pepohonan dan semak-semak.

"Mungkin?"

"Kita sudah sampai!" jerit Natalia kegirangan.

Mereka tiba pada sebuah danau kecil, dengan ilalang dan bebatuan berlumut di sekelilingnya. Di belakangnya ada tebing batu setinggi tiga meter dan mengeluarkan pancuran seperti air terjun mini, meluncur ke dalam danau. Begitu tenang dan sunyi, bahkan suara kecipak air pun tidak ada. Sinar matahari memantul di permukaan airnya dan memberi efek silau ke wajah Gilbert.

"Tempat in—"

BYUR!

Belum sempat Gilbert menyelesaikan kalimatnya tahu-tahu Natalia mendorong dari belakang.

Tubuh Gilbert kehilangan pijakan dan terjun bebas ke permukaan danau. Tubuh bagian depannya menabrak lapisan bening air dan seketika molekul likuid itu menyergap tubuhnya dari berbagai sisi. Gilbert sempat gelagapan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara mencari oksigen.

Natalia mendorongnya tanpa persiapan.

_Semuanya terasa familiar._

Gilbert akhirnya berhasil menghirup udara segar setelah kepalanya menerjang keluar dari air.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah berbalik dan melotot tajam pada Natalia yang berdiri di atasnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah. "Apa-apaan ini, Nat?" bentaknya kesal.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Natalia, takut-takut. Sangat khawatir.

"Melihat apa?"

"Bayangan masa lalumu?"

"Maksu—" Kalimatnya terhenti. Lehernya tercekat. Ia tersadar ketika melihat pantulan ilalang dan bebatuan yang terpantul pada permukaan bening danau. Cahaya matahari. Pepohonan tinggi. Awan-awan yang berhembus cepat. Semuanya terpantul jelas di permukaan danau. Bahkan bayangan Natalia juga ada walaupun samar-samar.

Barulah setelah itu Gilbert tersadar—

... bayangannya tidak ada.

"Nat… kenapa ini? Kenapa bayanganku tidak ada? Apa ini wajar? Hei… Nat." Suara Gilbert bergetar ketakutan. Padahal separuh tubuhnya masih berada di air. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah basah kuyup. Gilbert menduga-duga apakah ini salah satu trik magik ataukah memang keajaiban dari danau ini. Tapi Gilbert tetap tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau sama sepertiku, Gil! Bayangan kita tidak ada!" jerit Natalia, dia terlihat ketakutan, sekaligus marah.

Mata Gilbert mendelik marah. "Apa ini salah satu trik sirkusmu, Nat? Jangan bercanda! Kenapa bayanganku tidak ada?" raung Gilbert. "Berarti aku tidak mati, kan?"

"Sepertinya tidak begitu, Gil..."

Mendadak suara Natalia selirih angin berembus. Matanya terpaku pada kaca danau. Gilbert menyadari selapis bening menghiasi mata violet itu. Gemetar, perlahan-lahan jemarinya menunjuk kembali ke arah air danau, tepat pada bayangannya yang terpantul di sana.

Awalnya, Gilbert tidak mengerti. Matanya mengikuti gerakan jari telunjuk Natalia.

Dan pada saat itu ia tercekat. Seolah-olah palu godam raksasa menempa dadanya. Dia merasa seakan-akan dunia runtuh pada saat itu juga.

Tempat di mana Natalia berdiri, dimana seharusnya menampilkan simetris gadis itu dalam pantulan air yang beriak, justru bukan bayangan Natalia yang berada di sana.

Gilbert tak bisa memercayai matanya.

Di tempat itu, berdiri seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt kecil. Dirinya.

Dengan jubah merahnya yang berkibar, topi kertas bajak lautnya, dan sebuah pedang kayu di tangan kanan. Dia berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Berdiri mematung, menjadi pantulan sosok gadis berbaju lolita yang kini juga tengah berdiri mematung di sana dengan ekspresi kosong, antara terkejut dan tertohok.

"Kini semuanya sudah jelas, Gil…"

"Jelas? Jelas bagaimana? Aku bahkan masih belum mengerti—" Gilbert masih bersikeras.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu jika semua bajak laut yang mati akan berakhir di tempat ini, kan? Ya. Dan kau adalah salah satunya..."

Natalia tersenyum hambar.

"Maksudnya?" Gilbert kian tidak mengerti. Alisnya naik satu menandakan kebingungan yang meliputi dirinya.

Gilbert berenang ke tepian dan memanjat keluar dari danau. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan air dari bajunya terus-terusan mengalir ke permukaan tanah. Dia memandangi sosok mungil Natalia. Gadis itu menunduk. Terlihat kesulitan berkata-kata. Tepatnya tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, terlihat seperti ingin melindungi diri. Merasa bersalah pada Gilbert, sekaligus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membawa Gilbert ke tempat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Gilbert. Tapi... kita adalah orang yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu, Nat?" Gilbert tak lagi mendengarkan. Kedua tangan kekarnya terangkat dan mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu, mengguncang-guncangnya frustasi agar Natalia mau berbicara jelas. Menjelaskannya secara gamblang dan signifikan akan maksud perkataan ambigunya yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Natalia menjerit. "Kita adalah orang yang sama!" Suara Natalia meninggi.

Berdengung di antara dedaunan. Bahkan Gilbert tak sanggup lagi membalas. Suara jeritannya bergema di udara, saling bersahut-sahutan mengucapkan kalimat menyesakkan itu, Gilbert bahkan mendengarnya sangat jelas. Bertalu-talu di telinganya dan menari-nari di otaknya. Hingga kemudian gaung itu perlahan-lahan mereda bersama hembusan semilir angin yang meredam segala bunyi, lalu menimbulkan desing keheningan yang mendengung. Gilbert terdiam.

"Aku—" Natalia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "adalah dirimu yang mati dulu! Kau pernah mati dan pernah berada di tempat ini sebelumnya. Tapi skenario kematianmu yang sebelumnya tidak direncakan. Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi. Maka dari itu jiwamu setengahnya terperangkap di sini. Menjadi sosok diriku. Dan sekarang kau bisa lihat hasilnya. Kau masih hidup! Kau hidup kembali setelah kematian. Tumbuh besar dan menjadi bajak laut seperti keinginanmu! Keinginan kita! Tapi, kau lupa, setengah jiwamu masih ada di tempat ini…"

"…Nat—" Gilbert mendesah, merasa bersalah. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan saat ini.

"Namun, setelah kau tumbuh dewasa, kau mati untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dimakan Kraken. Dan jiwamu yang sekarang akhirnya terlempar kembali ke tempat ini. Lalu bertemu denganku. Kita... kita... adalah orang yang sama, Gil..."

"Kau membuat segalanya kian runyam, Nat." lirih Gilbert. Dia menunduk. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti dan belum sepenuhnya juga menerima kenyataan.

Segalanya masih terasa samar-samar, seperti ketika ia pertama kali terbangun di tempat ini.

Semuanya terlalu cepat...

"Gil, tidak boleh ada dua jiwa yang sama di tempat ini. Kau harus pergi." Natalia memandangi mata Gilbert, intens, menyelam ke dalam iris rubi tersebut. Gilbert terpana. Begitu dekatnya wajah mereka. Dirinya memandangi Natalia memohon lewat sorot mata tajamnya.

"Apa?" Mata Gilbert melotot. Seakan saran Natalia adalah ide paling gila sejagad. "A-aku tidak bisa, Nat... Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kita satu jiwa? Bukankah kita seharusnya bersama-sama? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan jiwaku yang lain di tempat ini begitu saja."

Natalia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Tidak sepantasnya dua jiwa terpisah seperti ini. Kau harus kembali melanjutkan kehidupanmu. Kehidupanmu yang normal. Berkeluarga. Lalu hidup bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang dengan obsesi menjadi bajak laut."

Gilbert menggeleng. Menolak mentah-mentah. "Tidak, Nat. Aku—"

"Pulanglah, Gilbert Beilschmidt! Dan bangun kehidupanmu yang baru!"

Tangan Natalia terangkat dan mendorong dada Gilbert sekuat tenaga. Gilbert tak sempat berpegangan. Bahkan jeritannya tersangkut di udara. Tubuh itu terjun bebas tanpa hambatan. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, lagi-lagi bumi tak memberikannya pijakan, berganti menarik tubuhnya ke dasar air. Gilbert kembali tercebut ke dasar danau.

Terjangan dari bergalon-galon air menyergapnya dari segala sisi. Seolah-olah ingin melenyapkan sosoknya.

Gilbert bergulat di dalamnya. Memberontak. Tetapi air itu beriak cepat. Berputar sangat cepat bagai kincir angin. Membentuk suatu poros pusaran air yang menenggelamkannya kian dalam. Penglihatannya kian gelap. Dia merasa segalanya berputar… dan terus berputar. Kulitnya terasa terhisap. Kilatan ingatan masa lalu berkelebat cepat.

'_Aku ingin menjadi bajak laut!'_

'_Ada gurita raksasa!'_

'_Gilbert! Gilbert!'_

Dan setelahnya ia tak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

.

* * *

.

Gilbert Beilschmidt terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh keringat dan napas tersengal-sengal. Matanya liar melihat sekelilingnya. Mengawasi dengan tajam segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Tangannya terkepal siap memukul siapa saja yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Pikirannya masih diliputi mimpi itu.

Sedetik kemudian Gilbert tersadar. Ini masih di kamarnya. Dan dia terbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan baju basah karena berkeringat.

Dia merasa lelah luar biasa sekaligus kepalanya terasa pening sekali.

Dilihatnya ia masih mengenakan pakaian bajak lautnya, dan kapalnya masih bergerak mengikuti arus gelombang lautan.

Dia masih berada di dunianya.

_Mimpi yang aneh sekali._

Tiba-tiba kapalnya berguncang, seperti terhantam sesuatu dari dasar lautan. Tempat tidurnya berderak. Gilbert memegangi pinggirannya untuk menjaga posisi. Belum reda guncangan itu, tiba-tiba terjangan yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya kembali menubruk dasar kapal, kali ini sampai membuat kapal oleng ke kiri.

Raungan seekor monster raksasa terdengar dari luar.

Bunyi-bunyian derap kaki seketika meramaikan dek kapal.

Gilbert tak sempat menerka. Tak berapa lama pintunya didobrak oleh seorang awak kapal dengan wajah horor ketakutan sambil menunjuk ke luar.

"Ada gurita raksasa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : **Niatnya mau bikin omake, tapi, oke ini kepala udah mabok banget, serius. Ini jari udah kejang-kejang trus mata udah kisut #okelebai Endingnya ambigu se-ambigu ambigunya QAQ Romensnya nggak kerasaaaa. Dan apaan tuh endingnya kayak telenovela. Idih. Saya nyesel baru bikin ini benda lima hari terakhir, itupun baru bener-bener serius di hari terakhir. Jadinya nggak jelas gini. AAAAA! Maaap! QAQ #bersujudlagi #siramwartegpakechocochips


End file.
